


A Kind King

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [86]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam, Holy Water, M/M, Masochist!Crowley, Sadist!Sam, Sub!Crowley - Freeform, Top!Sam, Torture, bottom!Crowley - Freeform, implied and upcoming cock and ball torture, kinktober day 8, mentions of cropping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam tortures Crowley, and Crowley loves it





	A Kind King

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 8!! Today is Sadism!!
> 
> This is also written for my Mooseley Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 4!!!

Crowley gave a loud cry as heat seared across his skin. In the low light of the room, the knife glinted and he could barely see Sam’s face, smirking darkly. 

Crowley had always been a diehard masochist. However, finding the perfect sadist had been tricky. Some sadists had no control and were sloppy; others had no patience and rushed through things; and still others had no respect for either the art of hurting someone or for the masochist themselves. 

When he had first met the Winchesters, Crowley had thought for sure that Dean was the sadist. As it turned out, Dean was actually as much of a masochist as Crowley was. He  _ could  _ be an excellent sadist, due in part to him once being a pupil of Alistair’s, but he preferred masochism. 

And Crowley had had a hard time imagining puppy dog Sam- sweet, seemingly innocent Sam- as a sadist. At first. 

It turned out the the adage that it’s always the quiet ones that you have to watch out for was true in the case of Sam Winchester. 

Sam was a masterful torturer. Crowley supposed that that would happen after having one’s soul hate fucked by Lucifer and Michael in the Cage, as well as his own vast encyclopedic knowledge and his thirst for more. 

After all, knowledge is power.

The dull side of the knife gently kissed Crowley’s skin. The fresh holy water burned and Crowley howled in pain and pleasure, the two mixing and making his cock throb. 

“So delicate,” Sam whispered. “So delicious, so beautiful, all just by submitting to the  _ rightful  _ King of Hell.” 

Crowley whimpered as he looked at Sam. This was why Sam was so  _ good  _ at this- he had everything. He had impeccable control; he had unwavering patience; he had respect for the art of sadism and for the masochist submitting to him; and he played with the mind as well as the flesh. 

And well, okay, Sam  _ did  _ have more of a claim to the throne of Hell than he did, and they loved to play it up. It made the pain sweeter, somehow. 

“Majesty-” he coughed. “Please. I want more.” 

“You want more?” Sam laughed softly. “My, someone’s a dirty, greedy, little painslut today.”

A crop appeared in Sam’s hand and replaced the knife, making Crowley thankful that they chose to play in Hell. Ropes curled around Crowley’s ankles and roughly yanked them, opening him up and putting him on full display for Sam. 

Crowley watched with wide eyes as his Dom dipped the crop in holy water and flicked it onto his balls, making him hiss.

“Since I am a kind King,” Sam smirked, “and give painsluts what they so desperately want.”

Crowley whined loudly in anticipation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
